


7/11

by EzmEmily



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: 7/11, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Props, Sex Tape, Sexy Times, Silly, Suits, beyonce's 7/11, changing clouthes, danceing turning into sexy times, dancing danceing so much danceing, forgetting the camrea is on, funny dance moves, making a youtube video, nerding, shirts, tom showing off his moves, video camrea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you are making your own cover to Beyonce's video to her song 7/11, when your man Tom Hiddleston. Fun, silly, crazy times happen and all seems to go well. That is till you decide you wan to do some funny scenes in your bedroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	7/11

AU- Ever since I have heard 7/11 I cannot get it out of my head. Me and my friends are going to make our own one, but our twist is we are going to do it wearing Marvel and DC Superhero T shirts. And it also got me thinking how much I would pay to see Tom dance to this ....OK ladies. Story time  
\----------------------------------------------------------

I had just finished doing the dance routine for the 3rd time in the living room. I had changed clothes 3 times as well and was now wearing my Captain America T shirt with black leggings

"This is tiring" I muttered as I took the camera off the tripod so I could set up the next shop

"It look like it two" said the voice of my boyfriend Tom Hiddleston. I turned to see him standing in the door way to the living room, he was smiling smugly

"TOM" I was shocked to see him here and a little embarrassed he had caught me dancing and doing all those silly twirls "H..h.how long have you been there"

"Not long, but long enough to see the end of your dance" My face flushed crimson 

"Oh darling, I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you. I thought you were pretty good. But may I ask...Ehehe, what are you doing?"

The cat was out of the bag

"Well Tom I was on browsing on the W W Worldwide web and I saw that new video by Beyonce to her new song 7/11, and it was the coolest thing I've ever seen...well not as cool as you dancing. And I wanted to make my own one"

Tom chuckled and walked over to you. "I saw that video today on MTV. I was watching it with Chris"

"Which Chris?" 

"Funny enough Evans" Tom laughed looking at my shirt "Are you doing this all by yourself darling"

"Yeah" My face fell "I called my friends and they were to busy to come over and do it. I had this idea that we could do it with my arsenal of nerdy shirts. I wanted to to look like the Avengers"

"And you did not call me and asked me to be Loki. Darling I'm offended" Tom said in mock horror. He knew how to make me smile

"Oh I don't know baby. I doubt you could handle watching pretty girls dancing wearing Marvel superhero shirts and leggings"

"I could if was you" Tom purred in my ear

"Down boy down" I patted his chest 

"Do you still want to make your video darling"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me and Tom spent all day on this video, but my god was it fun.

I must have enough bloopers that would keep me laughing till spring

We had done shots all over the house and garden and I almost ran out of nerdy shirts to wear and Tom with all his lazy shirts. Tom had worn one of his suits when you did that dance bit in the kitchen, because hey might as well add a little bit of class to it. We just finished going over the dance 3 times in front of the Christmas tree, where Tom put on his Christmas jumper and we had a lightsabor battle with rolls of wrapping paper


End file.
